Broken Heart
by DarkNinjaChihiro
Summary: A poem writen from Hinata's Point of View. This is about Hinata's feelings toward Naruto. And how her heart has been broken... HinaNaru SakuNaru


**Broken Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this poem-story thingy.

While writing this, I listened to the song "To You All" by Aluto.

It's the second ending of Shipuuden and it is truly an amazing song!

You might want to listen to it while reading this…

That song or "Destroyed" by Within Temptation.

**-Hinata's P.O.V-**

Her - Sakura

Him - Naruto

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

We became best friends, her and I,

I never believed it could happen,

She was popular and outspoken,

I wasn't…

But it happened, we became friends,

And now I can't pull away.

-

I was sitting alone, thinking, when she came,

She sat down and grinned,

I looked into her eyes and smiled,

We had seen each other before,

Walking through the halls,

She waved at me, and when she did,

I gave her a shy smile.

-

We became close friends quickly,

I trusted her, I cared for her,

I believed in her.

-

So I thought, '_Why not?_'

And I decided to tell her a secret.

There was a boy, one boy, that I loved,

I really did, with all my heart.

I told her his name, and she smiled.

"_Who is that?" _she asked me.

I looked around and saw him,

He was sitting with his friends,

Laughing and smiling,

Having a good time.

-

I pointed him out and showed him to her,

"_Oh, he's cute"_ was her reply, giggling,

I looked at him and I agreed, his blond hair and blue eyes,

His caring and funny personality,

It made me happy just to look at him.

-

I had classes together with him, and we were best friends,

I thought some day it could work out,

He was always nice and caring and just a good friend,

When ever someone tried to hurt me,

He was there to chase them away.

-

Always smiling and there for me,

Because of him, I was happy,

I felt safe with him,

Because I knew he would never let anything happen to me.

He was the one that gave me a will to live…

-

She was there too, but in the background,

And slowly, but surely, she came out,

He became friends with her,

And I was happy,

I wanted all my friends to be together.

-

And then she told me something,

Something that made me think otherwise,

"_I like him too, but he's all yours."_

and I believed her.

-

But something bothered me,

They became closer,

I was ignored and shunned sometimes,

I asked her if she had feelings for him and she replied,

"_Of course not! I don't like him anymore!"_

So I nodded and said no more.

-

Days passed, and he and I were still friends,

I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to know,

But some presence held me back,

And whenever I looked behind,

She was there watching us with cold eyes.

-

Then I learned a horrible secret,

One that horribly shattered my trust,

She had been lying to me…

She really loved him too.

-

I told her about what I heard,

And she just yelled in my face,

Telling me how she could be with him,

Telling me she **should **be with him,

I went home crying that day.

-

It wasn't fair, it wasn't right,

I loved him more, I cared for him more,

I had been with him more,

I had been friends with him longer.

-

The next day I wanted to stay home,

I wanted to vanish and forget,

But my cousin forced me awake,

He forced me to face her.

-

I walked into the school,

Trying to avoid others eyes,

She ran up to me and hugged me,

"_I'm so sorry!" _she cried,

"_You must forgive me!"_

I only nodded.

-

I tried to forget and push away,

Push away the pain and worry,

It worked, for a while,

But there was always doubt,

Always the fright of what could happen.

-

They were always together,

Never leaving each other's side,

She would only talk to him,

And she would always flirt with him,

He was oblivious.

-

I became angry,

She knew how I felt,

How dare she hurt me this way!

And for the first time in my life,

I felt jealous…

For the first time in my life,

I hated someone…

-

Still, they grew closer,

Laughing and talking together,

Staring into each others eyes,

Leaving me alone to weep.

-

He was still my friend,

And he told me that,

"_You're my best friend!"_

He would exclaim with a thumbs-up.

-

And then, one day, he came by my side,

He stared at me for a long time,

My heart was pounding,

'_What will he say?!'_

_-_

He slowly leaned forward,

He took my hand and asked,

"_Does she love me?"_

I felt shocked and angry,

What was going on?

-

"_You love her?" _I whispered,

And he nodded,

I stared for the longest time and bit my lip,

"_Yes," _I whispered, "_yes, she does…"_

He smiled and gave me a huge hug.

"_You're amazing!"_ he yelled,

And then he ran off to find her.

-

I stood there,

Alone, confused, and helpless,

Was I not good enough?

Was I not pretty enough?

I felt sad and worthless,

Why not me?!

-

I should have seen it coming…

I should have known!

The signs were so obvious,

And I knew he only cared for me,

As a friend.

-

I walked home that day,

Alone and cold as the rain poured down,

I love the rain,

But today it was even better,

Because this way,

No one would see me cry.

-

I laid on my bed,

My sister came screaming into the room,

I ignored her and pushed her aside,

I walked down to the kitchen,

After looking around,

I found a sharp knife,

The one that would end my life.

-

I held it up to my neck,

With trembling hands I pressed it against my flesh,

Suddenly, I stopped,

What was I doing?

This isn't right!

I can live through this…

I'll fine a way to be alright.

-

I placed the knife in the drawer,

And I stepped away and ran outside,

I pressed my body against a tree,

And allowed the rain to fall over my face,

Cooling me from the shock,

Of what almost happened.

-

I will not look at her,

I will not see her eyes,

Ones that bore into my heart,

The eyes that make me shiver,

The eyes that make me hide.

-

I stayed home the next day,

Sick is what I told my father,

In a way I was,

I never felt this weak before.

-

He came over,

"_Is she alright?"_ he asked my cousin,

"_Yes, but she wants to be left alone."_

He came up anyway,

I looked away from his blue eyes,

He came and wrapped his arms around me,

He whispered things I didn't hear,

I was lost in my own world.

-

At school they held hands,

The laughed and kissed each other,

She didn't say anything to me,

They hardly knew I was there,

I had to face the facts…

I was not wanted.

-

He loves her,

And she loves him,

But what about me?

-

I am left alone to feel the pain,

The pain in my chest that haunts me,

Night and day,

Day and night.

-

And for I while now,

I know this is true,

I will always be nothing…

Than a Broken Heart.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chihiro - This is dedicated to Hyuga Hinata…and everyone else that has felt shunned from love or had their hearts broken. It's a horrible feeling…to be ignored and alone.


End file.
